Secrets of the Drakma
by the-time-goddess-of-221b
Summary: Ed and Al have been captured and held in an unknown facility by a strange troop. With the help of a fellow victim they discover that unusual alchemy has been preformed there which could help them with returning their bodies to their original form. But before they can learn the secrets hidden in the walls of their prison, they first have to survive long enough to escape.
1. Chapter 1

_"Ed! Ed run faster they're coming! Come on brother we have to-ED!"_

Ed jolted awake and was instantly blinded by white light. He grimaced and squinted, _where am I? And where's Al?_ He to get up from the slumped sitting position he was in but discovered a strap that held his torso in place and his arms were-

"Hey! What'd you do with my arm you jerks!" The automail had been removed, rather forcefully, and it was obvious that it would take a lot of repairing to put back into working order, if he ever found the actual arm. "You're going to have one angry mechanic on your hands when she finds out!" His left arm was also tied as were his feet. _At least they left my automail leg alone._

He struggled more but it was obvious it wasn't doing any good and no one had responded to his shouts so he turned his attention to the room. It was octagonal and seemed to be carved out of a beige stone, there were markings carved into the walls as well, but he couldn't see them well enough to see if they meant anything. The ceiling was too high to see and the cold walls faded into inky black. There was a single lamp pointed directly at him, leaving most of what was in front of him in the dark.

"Oi! You obviously spent quite a bit of effort getting me here, and now you're just going to let me rot? Seems counterproductive to me." His voice echoed in the room but otherwise there was no response. Ed sighed and tried maneuvering his right side in a way that would allow him to use the broken automail to cut through the strap. _Damn, I can't turn enough to get the strap on an edge of the metal, but maybe if I stretch it out enough…_

"It's too tight."

Ed's head snapped up and he searched the room for the strange child-like voice.

"I'm not in there."

"Then where are you?! Too afraid to show your face huh?" Ed kept looking around, it sounded like someone was talking right next to him, like a _kid_ was right next to him. "What'd you do with Al?!"

"Al? You mean your armored pet?"

Ed scowled, "He's not my pet you brat!"

"Really? What then, a servant? A slave? An entertainer?"

"You should shut your mouth or you're going to be real sorry when I get out of here!" Ed yelled, enraged. "I don't care if you're a kid I'll still knock you around real good!"

"So confident. Last I checked you were the one strapped to a chair, about to be integrated, not me."

"So is that what this is? An interrogation? If it's military information you're after I don't have it, I'm only in it because it's what I have to do." Ed tried again to work at the strap. _Does this brat really not know who Al is? Or is he just trying to rile me up?_ "And you didn't answer my question, what'd you bastards do with Al?!"

"My my, you really don't have any manners do you? You should learn to mind your tongue, it'll get you in trouble, especially here."

"Where is here?" He was desperate to get some information from this kid.

There was a pause, "You know, I was only trying to help save you some unnecessary pain. Those straps are much too tight to try and manipulate. I would know."

Ed sat frozen. _This kid had been a prisoner too? He didn't sound older than ten…_

"And your pet, Al-"

"He's not my pet" Ed mumbled.

"Your _pet_ , Al, I wouldn't be too concerned about him."

"What does mean? Answer me!" Ed yelled, fearing the worst. _What had they done to him?_

"You're hopeless. I'm only trying to help, you're wasting all your energy. Al is nobody, he doesn't mean anything to you, right?"

"Of course-" Ed stopped, _was this brat trying to tell him that if he showed any attachment to Al they'd use him to get the information they want?_

"Finally. You're spectacularly dull, even for a military dog."

"Hey! It's not my fault you decided to be a smart ass and make me guess this whole time instead of just telling me-"

"Sh," the voice interrupted, "there are ears everywhere and they're coming. I'll leave you with some parting advice, alchemist, don't provoke them, and don't show weakness. They will not hesitate to kill you or anyone else. Keep your loose tongue in check." The voice faded out as if it was getting farther away.

"Wait! Who are you? What is this place? Why are you helping me?" A million questions ran through Ed's head, all of the answers to which seemed to be in this kid. "At least, tell me this: how old are you?"

There was a long pause and Ed thought that whoever his helper was had left, when the voice spoke again very softly and close to his ear, making him jump. "I'm Musuke, and I'm eleven. Good luck alchemist, maybe you can make it out…"

Just as Musuke's voice faded out loud bag of a door opening and heavy footsteps echoed throughout the chamber. And the world plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Al sat cross legged on the stone floor of his cell. He couldn't get the image of their masked attackers dragging Ed's limp body away from him. Being unable to knock him out, Al got to witness the whole thing, until they put a bag over his head. He knew they went in a car, drove for a long time, and walked several miles, but he had no clue where they were. _It looked like they hit Ed hard enough to kill him, I hope he's alright._

He got up and walked around the cell. He'd already tried calling out and got no response, but before he tried alchemy to get out he needed to know exactly what was going on.

"Is anyone out there? Ed? Anybody?" He knew it was useless to keep trying but he couldn't think of anything else to do. Just then a clang coming from behind him made him jump. He spun around and saw a small slit in the wall that wasn't there before. _Looks like someone was listening afterall_. He approached it and looked through the opening, it was completely dark on the other side.

"Hello?"

No response. He tried putting his hand through the slit but his hand hit a glass barrier. _What could be over there?_

Al stood looking out the little window for a few more minutes before continuing to pace around the cell. _Why hasn't anyone come to see me yet?_

After what felt like another hour of mindless pacing Al was getting tired of waiting. He crouched down to the floor and started to scratch a transmutation circle into the stone with his armor. "I'm coming brother, just hold on."

"So he's your brother?"

"What?" Al jumped up and looked around for the childish voice. "Who's that? You've seen Ed?! You can come out, please don't be afraid."

"My name's Musuke." The voice sounded like it was right in front of Al. "And I'm not afraid."

"Then come out, I'm not going to hurt you." Al put his hands up and backed away from the partially drawn circle.

"I know you won't. But I can't come out, you can't see me."

"Can't see you?" Al asked, confused. "So, you're like a ghost?"

"Sort of," Musuke explained. "I'm like you Al, they bonded my soul with a seal."

"To what? I don't see anything to bond you to."

"To the air."

"The air?!" Al started and backed up, "Oh gosh I'm sorry am I touching you? I hope I didn't walk through you earlier I'm so sorry!"

A soft bell-like laugh sounded in front of him, "No you didn't, it's fine. You're so much nicer than your brother."

"You've talked to Ed?!" Al gasped, _He's alive!_ "Is he okay? I'm sorry I know he can be a bit harsh at times."

"He certainly can. Yeah I talked to him, and he's okay for now. They took off his right arm though."

"Oh no," Al covered his face with his hand, "Winry is going to be so mad when she finds out."

"That's what he said too. They're going to interrogate him." Musuke said sadly, "I haven't known anyone to make it out of an interrogation, I'm sorry but you're brother is as good as dead."

"Don't say that! We've been in worse situations before and we got out okay." Al bent back down and continued drawing his circle. "I've got to help him, thank you so much Musuke."

"I wouldn't do that," Musuke warned, "They might not be responding to you, but they are listening, and watching. If they see you use alchemy they won't hesitate to kill Ed."

Al stopped, he couldn't risk his brother's life like that. He sighed and sat back down, "So who is "they"? Who's keeping us here?"

"I don't know. I've been stuck here a long time, listening to everything that goes on, but all I could find was that they call themselves the Drakma." Musuke sighed, "I'm sorry, I wish I could help more, you're worth saving, Al."

If Al could blush he would've, "Well, thank you for helping as much as you have. It's better than nothing."

They sat in silence for a while and Al thought Musuke had left. He went up to the slit again and looked out: still dark. _What's out there?_

"That's where they're keeping Ed." Musuke said from behind Al.

Al jumped and instinctively slashed at the air, and surprisingly felt some resistance.

"Oof!" Musuke grunted, "that hurt."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Musuke! You scared me and I just-" Al stuttered, "so sorry!"

"That's okay I'm fine now, I forget that no one can see me sometimes." Musuke groaned.

"Is, is Ed really down there? In the dark?" Al looked through the opening again.

"Yeah, that means they've started. They leave you in the dark to make you uncomfortable and freak yourself out."

Musuke sounded sad, like he felt sympathy for what Ed was going through. _Does that mean, this kid was down there once too?_ The thought horrified Al, _how could they do that to a_ kid _?_

"Musuke, you don't mean, you've been down there do you? You're just a kid."

"I was only nine. They took me away, stole me in the night." Musuke said wistfully, as if deep in a memory. "I was very happy. We lived in Central, we were well off, my mom and dad loved me very much." A wobble entered his voice and Al's heart broke. _So young._

"They took me," he continued with a sniff. "They broke in in the night and knocked me out. I woke up in the room down there, all alone."

"What did they want with you? How could they do something like that?!"

"I don't know. They kept asking me strange questions, I can't remember most of them, but I seemed to be getting every answer wrong. They hurt me in more ways than I thought was possible. When I asked why they were doing this to me they stopped and said 'Because we want to know how much pain a kid can suffer until they break. And because we _can_.' That was the only question of mine they answered the whole time." His voice broke and Al heard a soft sob.

"Musuke, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked." Al tried comforting him, not knowing where to direct his words to, "Forget I asked, you don't have to say anything else."

"No I need to tell someone, I have to get it off my mind." Musuke was determined and Al nodded and leaned back, ready to listen. "They stayed true to what they said, they hurt me until I broke. Then they drew a circle around me and there was a bright light. I thought I was going to heaven at last and it would all be over, but then I woke up like this. I didn't know what was going on, I was so confused. I couldn't see myself but I knew I was there. I panicked and screamed, and one of the men who did it said 'Amazing, I didn't believe you could etch a blood seal onto something so small.' It took me a while to figure out but they had etched the seal onto the air molecules themselves. I don't know how. I think I was originally made up of one or two molecules but I soon learned how to control my own charges so I could form a somewhat working body, although invisible."

Al was stunned, "But, how could that even be possible?! How is their alchemy that precise? It's incredible." Musuke was silent and he realized his mistake, "I'm so sorry that was insensitive, I'm just confused as to how that's possible. It was horrible to do it to a living person, a kid no less."

"Yeah." Musuke began composing himself again, "It's been a long and lonely two years, trying to understand what I am and how to live with it."

"I'm sure. Let me know if I can make it any easier for you, okay?"

Then Al felt a pressure against his chest plate, "Thank you Al, thank you for listening."

Al realized Musuke was hugging him and he carefully wrapped his arms around where he thought the boy's body to be. "Of course, if anyone would understand, it's me and Ed."

 _"Well what are you waiting for? I know you're there you bastards! What do you want from me?"_

Ed's voice echoed into the cell and Al spun back to the opening but the lights were still off. "Ed! Ed I'm here! Ed!" Al yelled as loud as he could.

 _"Are you scared of facing a tied down beat up kid? Pretty pathetic if you ask me."_ Ed didn't seem to be responding to Al and Musuke confirmed what he already thought.

"He can't hear you, they sound proofed the room. The only reason you can hear Ed is they wire little speakers into each cell. They must want you to hear as well as see what's going on." Musuke stopped and Al felt his fingers indent slightly, he was holding his hand. "You might not want to watch."

"I have to." Al looked back into the darkness and was surprised to see a light turn on below. He was up high on the wall of the room where Ed was and had a good view of the whole scene.

Al felt a squeeze on his fingers, "It's begun."


	3. Chapter 3

Ed squinted against the light, "About time. What kept you so long? Don't you know that's no way to treat a guest?" Through his eyelashes Ed could make out a dark figure.

"We were making preparations for you." The voice that came from the figure was deep and gravely, almost distorted. "Now, before we begin, what's your name young alchemist?"

 _They don't know who I am? They just kidnapped some random person that they didn't know anything about?_ "What do you mean 'what's your name?', are you telling me you just kidnapped me for the hell of it?"

The figure tilted its head to the side, "Oh no, we selected you. We saw you do some alchemy on the street and decided to pursue you. And as you were running from us you performed some really spectacular alchemy, it was so kind of you to show off your skills for us, but I feel that you have so much more potential."

Ed's vision was beginning to return but he still couldn't make out much of the figure, they were standing behind the spotlight so only a dark, broad outline could be seen. "Selected me for what, exactly?"

"Why, to join our organization of course!" The figure spread its arms wide in what Ed was sure was supposed to be a welcoming gesture, but it looked more like they were getting ready to strangle him to Ed.

"No thank you. From my experience any 'organization' that makes a habit of kidnapping strangers off the street is one to be avoided." Ed rolled his eyes and shifted in his chair. "So you got my answer, how about you undo these straps now and let me be on my way?"

"Oh I'm afraid you know I can't do that." Ed would see white teeth penetrate the darkness as the kidnapper smiled. "A shame, won't you even let me explain what our organization does before you deny my generous offer?"

"Sorry, but I'm already a part of a corrupted and mildly terrifying 'organization'. Now I'd love to stay but my schedule is simply booked. You know how it is, little children to kidnap, people to frighten, so much to do so little time!"

The smile widened and Ed could feel the vicious glare that accompanied it. "I'm afraid I still can't let you go little alchemist, no matter how packed your schedule."

"Don't call me little," Ed mumbled. "I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way, huh! I'll get out of here sooner or later, then maybe we'll see how much you like being strapped to a chair."

The figure laughed and it sent chills down Ed's spine. The laugh was metallic and gurgled, it sounded like they were laughing through a sheet of metal or plastic.

"You have spunk kid, I can appreciate that. It's a shame you won't join us of your own free will." The figure stopped smiling and took a step closer. "Now, I'll ask you again before I get more...persuasive. What is your name?"

"Alright fine. My name is Edward-" _Wait, if he really doesn't know who I am, that'll make Al all the safer. Keeping my identity hidden might be beneficial._ "...Rockbell."

Ed blushed but tried to hide it by looking irritated, _of all the last names_ that one _had to be the first to pop into my head?_

"Alright then, Edward." The figure pulled up a chair that Ed hadn't seen in the shadows. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and it's very important that you answer them all truthfully, or your armored companion upstairs could be in some serious trouble."

Ed clenched his fist in anger, _if you so much as scratch him you're dead buddy_. "Fine."

"Where are your parents?"

Ed was taken aback. That was not a question he was expecting. "They're both dead."

"How'd they die?"

"Why do you care?" Ed spat.

"That is none of your concern." He turned around in the chair and looked at someone out of sight, "Take off one of the armor boy's hands and put it in the furnace."

"Don't you dare!" Ed yelled, "You touch him and you're a dead man!"

"Hm," he turned to face Ed again, "Interesting. On second thought, take both his hands."

Ed was shaking. Musuke's words came back to him, he couldn't reveal that he cared about Al or they'd take more than his hands. "He's my best work! Why would you want to destroy such a great piece of alchemy? Isn't that why you brought me here in the first place? To see my 'potential' as an alchemist? Wouldn't you want to know how he was made?" _I'm so sorry Al._

"He is spectacular, I've never seen a soul bonded so perfectly to an object before. You have quite the talent, Edward."

Ed raised his eyebrows. "So you know what he is. That must mean you're an alchemist too."

"Correct. You're a sharp kid."

Ed smirked, "I get it now, you took me here because you wanted to learn from me. You probably saw me transmute without a circle and you want me to teach you, that's also how you knew to remove my arm before tying me up."

"Correct again. Very perceptive, I'm impressed. Will you teach us freely now, or will you continue to resist?"

"Sorry pops, but even if I wanted to I couldn't teach you how to transmute without a circle. It's not something you can learn through practice." Ed tried to turn his left hand so he could scratch a circle into the chair.

"Oh no you don't you runt," The figure dashed into the light and grabbed Ed's wrist. He yelled out in pain and surprise as fingernails ripped into his skin. "You're not going to draw a transmutation circle."

Ed screamed as the nails dug deeper into his flesh and he heard several cracks.

"There, you won't be drawing anything with that hand for a long while now."

Ed hung his head and panted. His hand was throbbing and he couldn't move his fingers at all. _He broke my fingers, broke all of them_. Fighting back the pain he grimaced and looked up, his attacker had finally moved into the light, Ed's eyes widened.

"Not what you expected?" The bottom half of his face was red and oozing clear liquids and was covered with different sized sheets of rusted metal, including one that covered his mouth that had hundreds of small holes drilled through it. His skin was puckered and growing over the metal which only made the sight worse. The rest of his face was heavily scarred, and the only thing left untouched were his golden eyes. "Your fancy automail arm doesn't seem so bad now, I bet."

"What…" Ed couldn't even speak, _who was this guy? Some veteran of the Civil War?_ "Who…?"

"What happened? If you cooperate I might just answer that question." He walked back into the dark and sat in his chair. "As for who, I suppose it's only fair since you gave me your name that I give you mine. My name is Vidal Kashani."

"Vidal huh? Interesting name." Ed clenched his jaw in pain.

"Thank you, my Brothers here gave it to me." Vidal tilted his head, "That hand has to be hurting you. You know, there's a Brother here who can heal that for you. If you cooperate that is."

"There's someone who can do human transmutation here?!" Ed grinned, _this was perfect._ "I've been looking for someone like that for a long time now."

"And we've been looking for someone like you. So how about it Edward, would you like to make an equivalent exchange?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me make sure I've got this straight," Ed said slowly, "If I agree to join your group and teach you alchemy, you'll teach me about human transmutation?"

"That's the idea, yes." Vidal smiled, "So, will you join us?"

Ed thought about it for a minute. "I want to see the one who knows about human transmutation first."

"I'm afraid not, I have to make sure you'll hold up your end of the bargain so I'll keep that in my back pocket for now to ensure you pull through."

"However," Vidal continued, "To show my good faith, I _will_ bring them in to fix your fingers. But they won't tell you anything until you do your part. Is that acceptable?"

Ed nodded. _As soon as I get my fingers back this bastard is going to pay for threatening Al. I'll make him tell me what he knows, no matter what._

"Good! It's settled then! Brother Wright!" Vidal called over his shoulder and Ed heard quick footsteps approach. "Brother Wright, this is Edward Rockbell, he's going to be a part of our family soon. Would you fix his fingers on his left hand for me?"

Ed heard a soft whisper and Vidal say, "Good girl!" _Good_ girl _?_

A young girl no older than seven stepped into the circle of light. Her face was bruised and swollen and there were bones that looked like they were broken at one point and never healed properly. She wore a ripped and stained white nightgown but nothing else. Ed fumed, _you poor girl, I'll make them pay for what they did to you!_

Silently she walked behind Ed and lightly pressed her fingers on his, Ed hissed as pangs of sharp pain shot up his arm. There was a flash of red light and then she removed her fingers. Ed tried moving them, they were good as new.

The girl walked away back towards Vidal. "Thank you," Ed said, trying to convey his sympathy and desire to help her in his voice. She stopped briefly but then kept walking without looking back. On a hunch Ed looked at her hand that she had used to heal him and was shocked to see that the fingers looked broken. _Had they been broken before?_

"Thank you Brother Wright, you can return to your room now."

Without a word she nodded and ran back out of sight. _I_ will _help you Wright_ , Ed swore to himself, _I'll get you and Al out, if its the last thing I do._

"Isn't she incredible?" Vidal said, turning his attention back to him. "I'm sure you're wondering why we call her 'Brother'. Here we don't care what your gender is, once you join you're considered a Brother."

Ed couldn't contain his anger anymore. "What did you do to her, you monster!? What did you do to that poor little girl?"

"Nothing. Wright was born with a very special gift in alchemy. She could understand things about human bodies that even the most experienced biological alchemist had a hard time fathoming. We simply helped her hone her skills. However she hasn't perfected her methods yet, which is why she has so many injuries. As you know, the law of equivalent exchange is absolute, in order to heal you she must pay the price. So you see Edward, she can only transfer another's injuries onto herself, she can't heal 'free of charge'."

Ed's eyes widened in horror, _no, it can't be. She broke her own fingers to heal mine? She broke her own fingers…_ "She couldn't have been older than seven! She's just a kid, how could you do that...to just a _kid_ …"

"Enough about Wright, it's time for you to hold up your end." Vidal lenaed forward in his chair.

Ed clenched his teeth, "I'm not telling you shit! As much as I want to know about human transmutation, it's not worth the price of helping scum like you!" Ed spit on the floor and fumed.

Vidal sighed, "Why do you have to be so difficult. Don't you get it? You're going to tell us whether you like it or not, I was just trying to make it beneficial to you as well." He stood up and walked towards him. The sight of his mutilated face almost made Ed gag. "Since you've decided to resist, I'm afraid I'll have to make it so you can't draw a transmutation circle again. Would you like a rag to bite down on?"

Ed shook his head, "No, just do it then. Nothing you can do to me will make me help someone like you."

"Very well, have it your way."

The sickening sound of several snaps echoed through the room, but this time Ed managed not to scream.

Vidal turned back around and left Ed panting with his head hung low. He stopped on the edge of the light and glanced back over his shoulder at Ed. "I was trying to give you an out, Brother. I wish you luck for what is to come." And with that he spun back around and faded out of view. Just as he disappeared from sight Ed was preparing to try and scratch a circle into the floor with his bound feet when the room was plunged into darkness once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Al sat alone in his cell with his back against the wall that had the small window attached to it.

" _He's my best work! Why would you want to destroy such a great piece of alchemy? Isn't that why you brought me here in the first place? To see my 'potential' as an alchemist? Wouldn't you want to know how he was made?"_

Ed's comment kept repeating itself in his head. _Am I just a piece of alchemy to you brother? Is the only reason you keep me around is to show off your skills?_

Al put his head in his hands. "No, he couldn't have meant that. Brother wouldn't...he couldn't...could he?"

He shook his head. _I don't know, I don't know what he would or wouldn't do. Creating me wouldn't be the most unbelievable thing he's done…_ Barry the Chopper's words came back to him, no matter how hard he tried to repress them. _No we already went through that! I couldn't just be a-a_ thing _he made! I'm a person!...I'm a person...right?_

Al brought his fist down on the floor. _This is one of those times I really wish I had a body, so I could feel these tears on my cheeks to know I'm alive, to know I'm human._

"Ah come on!" Al shook his head again, "Think about something else! Something that'll be more useful than sitting around depressed!" He got up and paced the cell again, starting to go through a mental list of things he could do. _I can't ask Musuke, he left just before they started the interrogation. And he made it clear that they were listening so I can't just call out for him. So he can't help me anymore…_

Al stopped by the window and looked out into the dark. _Brother's fingers are broken so he can't draw a transmutation circle so I can't rely on him to break me out. I can only use alchemy as a last resort because there's a chance they might see and kill us both._ Thinking about Ed's fingers reminded Al of something, _what about that girl that came in?_

Al had watched the whole ordeal through the window and watched with fascination at first when she healed Ed's hand seemingly without a toll but was horrified when he discovered what she had actually done. _How could she do that? Transferring other's injuries onto oneself, it's unheard of. There sure is some interesting alchemy going on here._

Stopping his pacing and looking out of the bars, Al heard light footsteps echo from down the corridor to the right. He went up to the bars and couldn't believe his eyes when he looked over, it was the girl.

Her head was hung low and she dragged her feet as she walked, a small stream of blood dripped from her freshly broken fingers.

"Hey," Al whispered, "your name is Wright, isn't it?"

Instead of looking up to see who had just spoke like Al expected, she simply stopped walking and subtly nodded her head without lifting it.

"My name's Al, I'm the younger brother of the boy you just healed. Thank you for that, but it looks like your fingers are broken now." Al slowly reached down and quietly ripped off a part of his loincloth. "Here, let me at least stop the bleeding for you, it's the least I can do."

Her head lifted just a little so Al could see her chin now, there were tears streaming down it and dripping onto her dirty nightgown.

"Please, let me help. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just want to help." Al held out the strip a little farther.

She made a half step forward and hesitated for a second, seeming to think it over. When Al didn't say anything more she walked swiftly towards him and snatched the strip on the way by. Al watched her quickly walk away and begin winding the cloth around her fingers, he smiled, _at least I could help her a little_. She stopped when she was almost out of sight to tie the strip with her teeth and glanced back at Al before hurrying on her way.

Al retreated back into his cell, slightly comforted by the fact that he was able to help at least one little girl before he potentially died here. With no other distractions however, his thoughts returned to the authenticity of his soul and he quickly started to recite the periodic table to keep his mind off it.

"Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine, neon, sodium…"

When he was his fifth round of reciting the table he heard light footsteps coming from the hall again. He moved towards the bars again and looked out. _She couldn't have come back, is it Musuke? No he doesn't have feet to make sound with. Who then?_

A small girl, a few years younger than Wright, rounded the corner carrying something cupped in her hands. She looked around nervously before coming up to Al and holding out her hands. He placed his under hers and she dropped something into his hand, something metal and small.

"This is from Wright, she says thank you."

Before Al could thank her or ask her for her name she ran off, still glancing around cautiously like she was afraid someone was following her.

Al went back into his cell and made sure no one was watching him before opening his hand and seeing what she had given him. _I wonder if it's part of Ed's arm._

He opened his hand and gasped in horror, just as six small earrings stained with dried blood fell from his grasp and pinged against the floor.

"No, NO!" Al fell to his knees and screamed at them before collapsing in despair.

Four small but think rings and two studs lay bloody and scattered on the unforgiving concrete, broken and crooked.

"NOT HER TOO YOU BASTARDS!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ed jerked forward to keep himself from dozing off. The lights had been off for hours now, and he had no clue why they were waiting so long. He had already tried the obvious: yelling, taunting, and a few other choice words, but there wasn't any response. _So these bonds are inescapable, I can't scratch a transmutation circle into the ground because it's too hard, and I still don't know where Al is or if he's okay._

He hung his head, "At least it can't get much worse, right?"

"Unfortunately for you, it can!" A new voice sounded from the blackness that reminded him of Barry the Chopper for some reason, which wasn't exactly comforting. "Don't you know to never ask questions you don't want answered?"

Ed let out a sigh, "I knew someone like you would show up. You're here to torture me until I agree to tell you everything I know about alchemy right?" He leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes, "I hate to tell ya buddy but that's not gonna work too well on me. I've already been through hell and back."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. You have the eyes of someone who's seen death...and worse."

Ed smiled sadly, "And wouldn't you believe it, I'm only sixteen." _And Al's even younger…_

"Perhaps that's a good thing," They continued as the sound of clinking metal instruments echoed around the room. "Now you won't grow up thinking the world is full of promise and peace, you've already had that illusion shattered for you, many don't learn until it's already too late."

Ed's smile dissipated, "It's not an illusion."

"Really, you still think the world is anything but a cruel and unjust place? How childish. Even after everything you've seen you still cling to such a ridiculous fantasy? I thought you were smarter than that."

"It's not an illusion." He repeated, "It's an aspiration." Ed paused and searched for the right words. "It's true, I am still childish and naive. But..." he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as images flashed in his head. Images of him, Winry, and Al playing together in the grass, laughing and teasing. Of Nina and Alexander running from bookshelf to bookshelf without a care in the world. Of Granny and her stew that she always made extra of even if Al and him weren't there. Of his mother and her smile as she ran her fingers through his hair and praised him for his alchemy… _There's more to the world than cruelty, there's still things worth fighting for._

"But maybe that kind of thinking is what the world needs. How could we ever expect to achieve anything _close_ to that fantasy if we've already given up on it's existence? If I accepted that the world is an unfair dystopia and that it always has been, if I _gave up_ , then I'd forsake the very principles I live by. I'd forsake alchemy and disregard the law of equivalent exchange, and then I'd know for sure that this world wouldn't change."

There was a pause in the metallic jangling, only to be followed by a chuckle. "I can tell it will take more to break you than most. You're stubborn, I'll give you that."

A surprisingly thin man stepped into the light wearing a blowtorch mask and a black apron, he was holding a hammer in his hand. "However, I rather like the way the world is. So simple, so straightforward. It's kill or be killed, and I'm more than satisfied spending my days doing the killing."

For the first time since he'd arrived, true gut fear settled in Ed's chest. _This guy's not doing this because he was told to by Vidal, he's doing it because he likes it._ His heart sank even further as he heard the man humming happily to himself as he casually came towards him. _There's no way I can talk myself out of this one, he's not someone who can be reasoned with. Come on think, how do I get out of this?!_

"There it is! I can see it!" The man in the mask excitedly clasped his hands together and leaned into Ed's face. "I can see the fear slowly seeping into your veins and poisoning your mind. No matter how tough you think you are, your emotions will always trump your logic and reason."

"You can't to kill me, though. You need me alive so I can teach you alchemy, that's your goal right?"

The man leaned back and walked around Ed. "Honestly, I don't know a thing about alchemy, and I couldn't care less about it." He grabbed Ed's wrist and his hand twinged with pain as the man began undoing the strap that held his hand against the back of the chair. "As for killing you, that's certainly a possibility. You think of yourself far too highly if you believe that we desire your knowledge so badly that we'd waste more resources on you. But I wouldn't worry too much about me killing you just yet, after all what fun would that be?"

Ed's hand was removed from the back of the chair and placed on the armrest. He tried as hard as he could to worm his way out of the grip on his wrist, but between exhaustion, his injuries, and the almost inhuman strength of this man's grasp it was a lost cause. In a few short moments his hand was firmly bound again.

"Now then, looks like ol' Vidal already roughed you up a little. Those fingers are quite the mangled mess."

Ed had purposely tried not to look at his hand this entire time but now he gave it a reluctant glance. He was certainly right. His fingers were all bent in unnatural ways, his pinky was nearly at a right angle, but it was almost hard to tell because the purple-yellow bruising and swelling was so severe.

"I'm sure that's very painful, certainly looks that way." The man studied Ed's hand then lifted the hammer and examined that.

"Yeah, well, I've been through worse than a few broken fingers." Ed kept his eyes on the hammer and swallowed hard.

"I'm sure you have, but that doesn't make this any less painful does it?"

Gently, he rested the hammer tip on Ed's middle finger. He took a sharp intake of breath but otherwise stayed silent.

"You know," the man said pensively as he rhythmically tapped the hammer on Ed's finger, causing him to hiss in pain, "You must've put up quite the fight with Vidal, he doesn't snap easily."

He paused and looked back down at Ed's hand with a smile, "Sorry, poor choice of words."

"You really get off on this don't you?" Ed grimaced as the hammer continued its steady beat, "I know someone else like you, I think you two would get along really well."

"Is that so?" He stopped the hammer and paused expectantly. "Well, who is this fine person? Perhaps I know them."

"His name's Kimblee. Solf J Kimblee." _Maybe he's got connections in the military. That could help me narrow down who exactly I'm dealing with here._

"Afraid I've never heard of him," He shrugged and got up to get a different tool from his collection. "It's a shame, I'm sure I would've enjoyed his company."

 _That's a bit weird,_ Ed thought, _I figured he would've at least known about him._ "Maybe you know him as the Crimson Alchemist?"

"I told you already boy, I don't know a thing about alchemy and don't care to learn." He walked out of the light and Ed heard metallic clangs again. "What toy should I use this time, do you think?"

"He was hailed as a war hero in the Ishvalan war!"

"I don't know about any 'Ishvalan war', I don't pay attention to that sort of thing unless it concerns me directly. My work here keeps me plenty busy, I don't have time to concern myself with the affairs of others. Now shut up and let me think about what to use next."

 _No way._ Ed was shocked and extremely confused, _how could he not know about something as huge as that? Has he been living under a rock for the past decade?_

"Wait," Ed whispered, "that's it, isn't it? We're underground!" _Vidal must only feed them the information he wants them to hear. I bet most of the people down here haven't even seen the outside world!_

"Well done!" Said a voice enthusiastically from the darkness, followed by a few slow claps. "Didn't I tell you, Brother Torch! We have a sharp one here."

"He sure is boss," Brother Torch replied, "and a stubborn one too."

"Vidal." Ed snarled, "What do you want? I already told you, I'm not going to tell you anything about my alchemy."

"Yes I remember," Vidal stepped into the light and smiled, which was never a good sign. "But I thought Torch here might be able to convince you otherwise."

"Not a chance in hell." Ed gnashed.

"I'm sure I can break him boss, just give me some more time." Torched said far too enthusiastically.

"No, I'm afraid that will take more time than I'm willing to spend." Vidal focused back on Ed and smiled knowingly. "Anyway, I already heard what I wanted to hear."

"What?" Ed was taken aback, "I didn't say anything!"

"You said plenty." Vidal came closer and pulled up a chair in front of Ed. "You see, as tough as you are Edward, you're a lousy liar."

Ed's heart sank as Vidal motioned towards the dark. _Did he find out who I am? Who Al is?_

"You said you last name was Rockbell, correct?"

 _No. No no no no. Please not her._

"Well I did some research, and found someone you might recognize." Vidal reached into the darkness and pulled.

Winry, her eyes welled with tears and her mouth gagged, tripped into view. Upon seeing Ed she yelled into the cloth over her mouth and struggled to get free.

"Winry!" Ed strained against his bonds, no longer feeling the sharp pain in his hand. "Winry! Are you okay?!"

Ed turned to the smiling Vidal, "What have you done to her you bastard?! If you touch one hair on her head I swear I'll rip you apart-"

He was cut off by Vidal's laugh. "So you _do_ recognize her? I'm glad, this will make it much easier."

Vidal pulled Winry towards the chair he had placed in front of Ed as she continued to struggle and Ed's arm started to bleed from the intensity of his straining. "Let her go you bastard! She has nothing to do with this! Leave her alone!"

He ignored Ed's taunts and sat her down in the chair and bound her tight. "There. Now, we already had a nice long chat with Ms. Winry here, she was much more cooperative then you were."

"Let. Her. Go!" Ed yelled until it felt like his lungs were ripping apart.

"I don't think so," Vidal stopped smiling and stood right behind Winry, "Edward Elric."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, you know who I am." Ed forced himself to stop screaming so he could buy some time to think of a plan to get Winry out of here.

"Yes, Ms. Winry here told us. But of course, I didn't believe her at first. The thought that we had a State Alchemist in our possession was absurd. So-" Vidal brushed Winry's hair back behind her ear, she flinched at his touch. "I had to make sure she was telling the truth."

Ed's eyes widened, Winry's earrings had been ripped out, leaving her ears torn and bloody.

"After I took out those earrings, she still stuck to her story, so now I can be certain that she was telling the truth, and that you really are Edward Elric." Vidal smiled maliciously.

"You bastard!" Ed couldn't stop himself from screaming now as he struggled against his bonds. Two drops of blood hit the hard stone floor in sync, one from Ed's mangled hand and one from Winry's ear. "You know, I wasn't going to kill you when I got out, but now you've just dug your own grave! I'll send you to hell myself!"

"I put up with your insults and taunts before, Elric, but no longer." Vidal reached into his pocket and took out a flip knife. He opened it and placed it on Winry's upper arm. "And _this_ is for all the trouble you've caused me!"

"DON'T!" Ed cried out in desperation as Vidal smoothly pulled on the knife and Winry screamed into her gag. A thin string of red followed the knife's path as Vidal lowered it and flicked the tip to remove the access blood. The precious red droplets flew through the air and splattered on the ground. "WINRY!"

Tears rolled down Winry's face and blood ran down her arm, soaking her jumpsuit.

Ed clenched his teeth to keep from shouting every insult he could think of at Vidal. "Why you-"

"Ah-ah-ah," Vidal placed the knife tip on Winry's cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut at the touch of the cool metal, "are you sure you want to finished that sentence?"

Ed shut his mouth but an unstoppable torrent of anger boiled just under his skin. _If I'm not careful I could say something rash and put Winry through even more pain_. Pangs of guilt made it hard for him to even look at Winry. _She always gets hurt because of me, all I do is bring pain and suffering to everyone I'm close to_. He hung his head, _Al, Granny, Winry, Brigadier General Hughes and his family, Colonel Mustang...all of them hurt because of me and my naivety. And I might not be able to fix this one…_

"Good. That's much better." Vidal removed the knife but kept it open and in his grasp. "Now we can finally have a civil conversation."

"Winry, I'm sorry." Ed whispered, his head still hung low. "You got dragged into this because of me."

Ed's eyes unwillingly watered as the voice in the back of his head kept repeating: _all your fault, all your fault, Winry's gonna die and it's all your fault._

"Yes she did. It's your fault she's here now. You owe it to her to cooperate." Vidal spoke with confidence, he knew he had won.

Clenching his teeth, Ed thought hard. _There has to be a way out of this, there has to…_

"So," Vidal smiled again, "are you going to tell me what I need to know, or am I going to have to 'motivate' you some more?" He held up the bloody knife to the light and pretended to examine it.

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you whatever you need to know. Just let Winry and Alphonse go." Ed tried to sound composed, but he couldn't keep a desperate tone from entering his voice.

"Ah yes, Alphonse Elric. He's your little brother isn't he? Or, he used to be anyway."

"He's _still_ my little brother!"

"Do you really think that?" Vidal looked at Ed inquisitively. "But he's just a walking suit of armor with a soul attached. He's hardly human. Would you still consider him human if he couldn't walk or talk? If, for example, you had attached his soul to a chair? He's no longer human, only a memory of one. Could you even be certain that there's a human soul in there? A soul isn't something you can see or feel, for all you know he could be made entirely of memories from your own mind."

"He's human and has a human soul, Alphonse Elric's soul!...my little brother's soul. We considered that possibility already and proved it wrong." Ed paused and took a deep breath. "Just, let Winry and him go and I'll tell you whatever you want. Please, just let them go."

Vidal raised his eyebrows, "I'm liking this new attitude Elric! But you and I both know that if simply let them go right now, you won't tell me a single thing. So I'll keep them until I have what I need."

"No." Ed stared straight into Vidal's golden eyes that were so much like his own, "I won't tell you anything until I know they're safe. I have no guarantee that after I tell you what you want you won't kill them both. So if you want to know how I can transmute without a circle, then you'll have to let them go first."

"No can do. Then we'd have nothing to hold you to your side of the deal. So, looks like we'll have to do it the hard way." Vidal pressed the knife back up against Winry's cheek, drawing a few small drops of blood.

"Stop! Stop!" Ed pleaded. _So this is why Musuke was so insistent that I pretend to not know Al, he knew they would use anyone they could against me._

"Then start talking." This time Vidal didn't remove the knife but he did let off some of the pressure.

"Just-" Ed looked into Winry's eyes and saw the same fear he felt reflected in them. _I have to be strong, for the both of us_. "Just let Winry go then! Keep Al here as a hostage if you have to just let her go, she has nothing to do with this, she doesn't know anything."

"Hm," Vidal seemed to contemplate the idea, "I'd have to think about it and talk to the other Brothers."

"Please." _God I sound so pathetic, but if it gets Winry to safety it's more than worth losing a bit of my pride._

"Fine. I'll go speak with the others. In the meantime, I'll let you two have a nice little chat. I'm sure Ms. Winry will have some choice words for you, Fullmetal." Vidal undid Winry's gag and waved to them as he walked away.

As soon as he heard the door close Ed examined Winry to see if any of the wounds were serious. "Winry, are you okay?"

"ED YOU IDIOT!"

"Your gag is off for not even a second and you're already yelling at me!" Ed harrumphed, "Typical."

"Ed…" Winry said softly.

Ed looked back towards her and saw tears streaming down her face. _No please don't cry Winry. I'm so sorry please don't cry._

"What," she sniffed, "what did they do to you?"

"Huh? Oh you mean this?" He glanced at his broken fingers. "Just a few broken fingers. I've been through worse." He tried to smile to reassure her. "Are your ears and arm okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She forced a smile to match his, "Like you said, we've been through worse right?"

Ed's smile faltered, "Winry I'm-"

"Don't you dare say it Edward." She said sternly.

"Say what? You didn't even know what I was going to say-"

"Yes I do. And I swear if the words 'I'm sorry' come out of your mouth I'll make sure to reconnect the nerves twice as hard when I fix your arm." The tears stopped flowing and only determination remained in her eyes. "You can't blame yourself for everything, Ed. I was the one who came looking for you, it's _my_ fault I'm here now." Her eyes softened and she glanced down. "It's my fault that you have to tell these people about your alchemy. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry."

"You came looking for me?" Ed felt his cheeks get warm. "Why?"

"You and Al left the hotel for a quick errand, helping someone rebuild their house that you accidently destroyed or something, and you didn't come back. After a few hours I got a little worried, but when you two were gone for ten hours and I hadn't heard anything I thought something must've gone wrong." She glanced back up at him, "Of course I went looking."

Ed sighed, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I dragged you into this, and I'm going to get us out, alright?"

Winry smiled, "Alright."

"Look Winry, if he decides to let you go I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If you get out of here, I need you to get as far away from here as possible. Go somewhere you have no connection to and lay low. They'll probably blindfold you when you leave so you won't know where this is, so contacting anyone like the military for help won't do much good. Me and Al can find a way out, I need you to promise me that you'll stay far away from here and stay out of sight."

"I can't just abandon you two!"

"You have to!" Ed laid his head back against the chair, "You have to Winry, there's no other way. I won't have you get caught up in the aftermath of my mistakes any longer."

"You always do this!" Winry shouted, causing Ed to jump. "You always shut me out! Did it ever once cross your alchemy infested mind that, just maybe, I could help?! I'm not the damsel in distress you think I am, Ed, I can handle myself! And if you'd just talk to me-"

She was cut off by Ed's laughter. He was hunched over and convulsing from the intensity of it.

"Why are you laughing!? I'm serious! Ed!"

"I know, I know." Ed wheezed, "It's just, you honestly think I see you as some damsel in distress that always needs saving?"

"Well, don't you?" Winry asked tentatively. "That's why you're always pushing me away."

Ed laughed again, "Of course not you idiot! How many times have you beat the shit out of me for breaking my automail? It's not that I don't think you're tough, in fact you're much tougher than me, it's that you shouldn't have to be."

Winry sat in stunned silence and Ed donned a sad smile. "It's not that I think you can't handle what me and Al do, it's that you don't need to. Me and Al are battling our sins, we chose this path, intentionally or not, and are suffering the consequences of our choices. We have to do this, Win, we have to pay the toll, but you don't."

Winry blinked at him a few times before rolling her eyes and sighing in exasperation. "You're just really that clueless, aren't you?"

"Who are you calling clueless you gearhead!"

"Who are you calling a gearhead you little runt!"

"LOOSE BOLT!"

"MICROSCOPIC SHRIMP!"

"Why you-"

The door slammed open and Vidal stepped in. "Edward Elric, the Brothers and I have reached a verdict."

He walked towards Winry and Ed's heart lept, _please let her go_.

Vidal replaced the gag over her mouth and loosened the straps around her legs. Winry locked eyes with Ed for a second and he was shocked to see a fire burning bright with anger to rival Izumi Curtis. The instant her left leg was free she flung her foot at Vidal and it landed on the side of his head with a crack.

Ed sat stunned as Vidal slumped to the floor, unconscious. "Winry what the hell-"

"Oh shut up Ed," She finished undoing the last strap on her wrist and immediately started undoing his. "I told you, I can handle myself."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Ed sighed in relief as the tight straps loosened.

"Then stop breaking your automail!" Winry unhooked the last buckle, "There!"

"Did I ever tell you how scary you are when you're pissed?" He stretched out his legs and took a good look at his hand. _I can't even pick anything up like this right now, let alone draw a transmutation circle._ Ed glanced at the limp Vidal. "Help me tie him up with these straps."

Winry nodded and they finished wrapping him tight quickly. "We need to hurry, I didn't manage to hit him square on the head so he won't be out for much longer."

Ed nodded, "Right. Let's clear out and find Al, if he's still in one piece." _Hold on Al, we're coming. Just hold on a little longer._


End file.
